


They're Just... Rocks

by RainbowMatildas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: “Steven, are there male Gems?”The question caught Steven so off-guard that he dropped his crayon. It rolled to the edge of his loft, then fell onto the floor below with a muffled clatter.“Male Gems?” He repeated slowly. “What do you mean?”





	They're Just... Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning my room, I found some old fanfictions I wrote in freshman year! I was way too insecure to share my writing back then, and even though it's not very good, I figured past-me deserved a chance to show it :)  
> Enjoy!

“Steven?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are there male Gems?” 

The question caught Steven so off-guard that he dropped his crayon. It rolled to the edge of his loft, then fell onto the floor below with a muffled clatter. 

“Male Gems?” He repeated slowly. “What do you mean?” 

Connie blinked at him with wide, brown eyes – eager, but never naïve. “Well, all the Crystal Gems are female, right? Don’t there have to be male ones, too? For… reproduction and stuff?” She asked, blushing. 

Steven stared at her, then laughed. “The Crystal Gems aren’t girls,” he said incredulously. “They’re… they’re just Gems!” 

“Well, they use ‘she,’ and ‘her,’ and all that for pronouns, don’t they?” Connie argued. “That makes them women.” 

Steven shook his head, still chuckling a little. “No, it doesn’t! They just use those words ‘cause they like them best. If they wanted to be called ‘he’ or ‘they’ then we’d call them that. Gems aren’t boys or girls like humans. They’re rocks,” he said with a shrug. “That kind of stuff doesn’t really matter to them.” 

Connie nodded after a moment, her lips pursed, her expression deeply pensive. “But then what does that make you?” 

That stumped Steven. He opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut. “I… well, I don’t know,” he said, more to himself than Connie, it seemed. “Pearl!” He suddenly yelled, startling Connie. 

“Yes, Steven?” She called from the kitchen. 

“What am I?” 

“Whatever you want to be!” When she answered, they could hear the smile in her voice. 

Steven turned back to Connie with a grin. “In that case, I’m Steven!” 


End file.
